A number of projects to support the DNTP Office of Liason, Policy and Review (OLPR) have been performed or are in progress. OLPR provides oversight and management of NTP activities related to scientific review, science policy, and communication. Some key activities include: (1) managing and overseeing NTP?s external chartered, scientific, advisory groups and peer-review panels, (2) developing and coordinating responses to external inquiries about NTP research, (3) organizing workshops and activities on critical scientific issues to facilitate information exchanges, (4) preparing and disseminating information about NTP and its research findings and activities, and (5) representing the NTP through exhibits at national and international events. These projects involve scientific and technical expertise and support from the contractor to compile, review, and analyze information and data from the scientific literature and other sources regarding the effects of environmental substances and other issues that may impact public health. Keywords: Systematic review, toxicology, epidemiology, exposure, cancer, non-cancer effects